Marilyn Carve
Note *Marilyn Carve is created by me. Her version of life resembles Haruna Otonashi. *The name Marilyn Carve and Rerira Hosho is purely made by me but it's usable for other user to use for their character. *The picture and Marilyn's personality and looks are created by me. Her personality may be the childish version of Haruna. *I will be pleased if Marilyn is used in your story and made her your character but please don't fake the real owner of Marilyn Ookizawa Signature *Sapphirez 13:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) History Marilyn Carve's original name is Rerira Hosho. Her parents passed away when she was only 3, leaving her and her brother; Sumato Hosho. They are sent to an orphanage and was taken care well by the people there. Her brother plays soccer and sometime he teaches her how. Rerira cares deeply for her brother and acts as Sumato's mother. She often being bullied by the other kid but Sumato always back her up. One day, a mysterious disease infected Rerira when she was 6. Sumato, who is really scared with the situation, is offered by a man called Ryo to cure Rerira but Sumato must becomes his adopted son in exchange. After Rerira has awake, her brother had already left her, leaving her to believe that her brother hate her. She was adopted by the Carve family and her name is changed to Marilyn Carve. Family Sumato Ryo The only real family Marilyn has now is her brother; Sumato Ryo, a year older than her. He left Marilyn without saying anything, leaving Marilyn to distrust him. Later, they are re-united with the help of Cream Ookizawa. Cream Ookizawa Marilyn really admires Cream as her sempai, idol and older sister. Marilyn calls Cream Ookizawa-sempai at first but later, as she talks about her brother to Cream, Cream let her to call her Onee-chan or anything that she likes. Marilyn calls Cream as Cream-neki (short for Aneki=sister) and she said is sounded cute because it is almost like neko (neko=cat). Appearance Marilyn has green hair and eyes. Her hair was shoulder-length and wavy when she was little but now, it had grown and she ties it as England 80's style where you curled it and clipped it around your head. She has 2 ribbon straps at each side of her head. The reason why the ribbon straps are there is unknown (the hairstyles normally wouldn't show any hair band). Story First Story; The Beginning of the Road. Marilyn is from the photographic club. She was taking 'Cream's almost being hit by a baseball and Tegane saves her picture' when she first met Cream. After the first match, she begins to admire Cream's more which led her to leave the photographic club and joins the Soccer club as the very first manager. Much to her admiration of Cream, she calls her her Cream-sempai instead of Ookizawa-sempai. Then, Curry and Curryn came and she was jealous of their close relationship with Cream. Cream confronts her and she tells her past and her brother. Cream says that, if her brother cares that much for her, there's no way her brother would leave without any reasons. As always, Cream's motherly figure come out and pat Marilyn at the head, saying that she will becomes her temporary sister though she may be not as good as Marilyn's real brother. She said that Marilyn may calls her anything she pleased with and she called her Cream-neki. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists